Running in Circles
by brobroyo
Summary: Plasmius mated with Danny, but left without revealing who he was. Danny decides to search for him but finds out he is also physically attracted to his new English teacher. DannyxVlad. Hardcore yaoi smut, possible Mpreg, and whatever other graphics are out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I don't own** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **but I do sure as hell love it.**

 **Anyway, this is an Omegaverse so it will contain graphic scenes and possible mpreg.**

 **For those who are new to Omegaverse, it is where anyone can get pregnant. There are three sub-sexes: Alpha, beta, omega. Alphas make up 20 percent of the population while Omegas make up about 10 percent and the betas make up the rest.**

 **Omegas have heats every three months. Whenever an Omega is in heat, their pheromones attract alphas which will proceed to mate with the omega. The mating process is simple, the omega has a spot on the back of their neck that, when bitten by an alpha, will mate them for life. Now, soul-bonds are where an alpha and omega who were destined for each other meet and they both go into heat. There is only one soul bond per person and most don't ever meet them.**

 **The chances of an Omega getting pregnant from an Alpha are far higher than an omega getting pregnant from a beta. It's even lower for an omega to get pregnant from another omega.**

 **I think that's it for all the technicalities so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first day my life changed was when I received the results of my sub-sex test. In just a moment, my world was flipped upside down. I had stared at the piece of paper longer than I would have cared to admit, hoping, praying it was wrong. It was official when my first heat, I was an omega.

I had lived the best I could. I took the suppressants, worked my ass off for school, helped my parents in the lab, and let my sister grill me with questions to understand my psyche. I was the perfect omega and I would be until I died. Everything was going just perfectly… but then something went wrong.

It had happened after my parents Ghost Portal had failed. I was stupid enough to think I could try and repair it. I had thought, "Yeah, no prob. I can totally fix this piece of junk." After I'd corrected the coding systems and a few misplaced fuses, I made the most stupid decision in my life. I stepped through the portal.

The Ghost Zone was massive. The endless dark green went on forever. There were a few buildings and islands here and there with closed doors spackling the empty area. Dressed in one of my parent's jumpsuits, I stood there, taking in the scenery. That's when I heard the crackling.

I looked behind me and noticed an electrical field had formed around the portal I'd stepped through. Panicking, I quickly ran back to it and tried step through. Instead it electrocuted me.

My world went black. I felt as if I were floating in a void. There was nothing around me.

My senses had gone completely numb, yet I wasn't scared. It felt so peaceful. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to think about. Just calm.

Something cold started to spread through my chest. Every inch of me was being covered in this frigid feeling, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like stepping into a hot bath except it wasn't steaming, it was freezing. That's when I came to.

I gasped for air, the feeling burning my lungs. I groaned as I sat up. "What the fuck?" I muttered. I went to rub the back of my head when I saw the white latex engulfing my hand. I looked at my body and found, instead of the jumpsuit, black and white latex. A large capital "D" stood out against the black on my chest.

I was freaking out. I didn't know what happened to me. Did I die? Was I still alive? Why was I in this suit? Did anything else about me change? If I was a ghost, would my parents hunt me down and experiment on me? The last one made my breath hitch in my lungs as tears welled up in my eyes. I crawled into a ball and began to rock back and forth, trying not to hyperventilate. I wish I could say I came to my senses and went, but that's not what happened.

After a few moments of heavy sobbing and breathing exercises, a wave of cold washed over me. It wasn't like before, this time. It was fucking freezing. My breathing became short and heavy. Every part of my body began to tingled with lust.

 _No, no, no, no!_ I thought to myself. _This can't be happening._ My heat had come. Trying to stand, I collapsed on the ground. I tried to crawl back to the portal, but my strength had been depleted. I was vulnerable, scared, and alone. Tears to streamed down my face. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_

I heard to a large stomp behind me and turned around. My eyes went wide when I saw him. He was one of the largest ghosts I'd ever seen. A long fiery mohawk ran over his head, adding definition to his skull-like facial features. Two green glowing eyes stared down at my helpless form.

"Well, well, well. What do have here?" He boomed. His mecha arms reached down and gruffly yanked me towards him.

"It's been awhile since an omega's shown up 'round here. I'm gonna enjoy this." A shudder ran down my spine.

"Let me go!" I squeaked. He let out a deep chuckle as his large gloved hand pulled my arms up over my head, pinning them to the ground. His other hand began violently tearing my suit off, completely ripping it to shreds.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Screams escaped from my lips as I weakly struggled against the ghost's grip. It was no use. Sobs erupted from my chest. I cried out, hoping someone would hear and save me from my fate.

"Stop struggling. It's annoying, you little shit!" The mecha shouted, forcing my arms down in a bone-breaking grasp, causing me to yelp in pain.

I felt something prod against my entrance and I froze. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wasn't ready. I didn't want what was about to happen. I struggled harder. Trying to free myself from his iron hold. It earned me a slap to the face which sent my head reeling.

I didn't know what to do anymore. Sobs ripped through my chest. I wanted to scream, get him away from me. I felt something in my lungs well up. An urge to let it out bottled up inside me. I stopped crying. I stopped struggling. I let this new feeling wash over me as I took a deep breath and held it.

"Have ya lost all your strength already, Omega?" He asked a smirk forming over his lips. He inhaled deeply. "Damn, you smell so good. Fuckin' turns me on."

That's when I let it out. I screamed as hard as I could, with every last ounce of strength I had in me. The mecha ghost cried out in pain. He let go of me and covered his ears with his hands. He was completely open. I took my chance to run, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I forced myself to stand up. My knees almost buckled, but remembering the ghost behind me, I forced them into submission. I started to run away as quickly as I could, cursing whatever ultimate being in the universe for making me an omega. Just as soon as I thought I was going to make it, I tripped over my own two feet and tumbled to the ground.

I groaned in pain from the impact. Tasting the dirt in my mouth, I looked up to see two large, black boots in front of me. The tingling I'd felt earlier turned into pins and needles. My temperature dropped lower, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. My eyes ventured farther upward, taking in the god before me.

He was incredible. His eyes shone blood red and his skin, a pale blue. His black goatee framed his chin as his hair formed two large horns. From his lips protruded two large fangs, giving him a vampire-like appeal. His red and white cape cascaded down his shoulders, encircling his large, muscular frame.

A painful erection began to form in my pants as my eyes glazed over in pure lust. I felt a desperate need for him to be inside me. A quiet moan escaped my lips.

He gazed down at me and I saw something strange, almost feral, flash through them. He jerked his sights away from me, turning his head towards the mecha ghost, still recovering from my scream.

"Skulker! What is the meaning of this?" He said, his voice resonating through every part of my being.

"The brat's an omega. He's free game." The mecha replied.

"Not anymore. He's coming with me." Skulker began to protest but he stopped after a glare from the vampire.

"Come on, Plasmius. There hasn't been an omega up for grabs in the last 10 years." Skulker pleaded

"No, Skulker, or must I proceed to put you in your place." Plasmius threatened. I looked over at Skulker, who was now completely silent. After a few long moments he replied,

"No, sir."

"Good." Plasmius bent down and lifted me up into his arms. The feeling of his muscles tensing around me made me moan. He felt good. I wanted him so bad. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

He turned away from the mecha ghost and floated into the dark green atmosphere around us. We flew for a while. I had no idea where we were headed, but I didn't care. I was too busy breathing in the delicious scent coming from the vampire. Before I knew it, I was being laid down on something soft and firm. As warm arms left me, a whimper broke free from my lips.

"Be quiet. I can't be so close to you for too long or I might rape you." Plasmius said. I knew he was right, but my body was overriding any logical thought process I had.

"I feel…. strange." I said through heavy pants. All I could think about was him penetrating me, satisfying my intense need for his being.

"You're not the only one. I believe we are 'soul-bonded.'" Plasmius said matter-of-factly. I tried to sit up, but fell back onto the bed. The back of my neck began to itch. Plasmius turned away from me and was preparing to leave when a loud, needy moan escaped past my lips.

Plasmius paused. A pink light silhouetting his body.

"What's that light around you?" I asked. Plasmius turned back to me and moved forward, a predatory look in his eye. A shiver ran down my spine as my erection grew harder. He stopped short of the bed and looked into my lust filled eyes.

"Maybe I should rape you…" He muttered. My body betrayed me as another moan emanated from my mouth. He smirked and leaned into me. "Would you like me to kiss you right now?"

I nodded, forgetting every rational thought I might have had. "Maybe I should….. or maybe I should claim you as my omega?" My dick jumped in agreement with his proposition as I could feel my hole begin to moisten.

"Please…." I whimpered. What was I doing? After so many years of being the perfect omega I'd give it all up for some random ghost? But, I wanted him so bad. Plasmius grinned.

"Turn over, my mate." I quickly shifted onto my other side, exposing my neck and closed my eyes. My heart was beating so fast and my breathing became erratic. As I prepared myself for the pain of the bite, I heard rustling from behind me. A loud slap sounded through the room as the ghost slapped my naked ass. I let out a loud, lusty moan. "Did that feel good?" He whispered dominantly in my ear. I wanted to say no, but it had sent waves of pleasure coursing through body. Obediently, I nodded. I heard a pleased moan from behind me.

A finger entered my ass and I groaned at the pain. It knocked me into my senses.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do this! I don't want this!" I cried. I looked at him as he glared at me. The look of control he had had on his face was gone. He forced me down and continued preparing me for what came next. My moans turned to screams as he forced another finger in. I continued to plead for him to stop, before a glowing pink cord gagged me.

Tears streamed down my face as yet another finger was added. It hurt so badly. I felt him pull his fingers out and push them back in, this time, hitting a spot that sent shocks of pleasure coursing through my body. I moaned as I looked over at the smirking ghost.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said. He pumped his fingers in and out of my ass, hitting the spot over and over again. I was crying for him to stop and yet moaning for more. I could feel my frosty core starting to warm up. After a bit, he pulled his fingers out and I whined at the lost. "Now, now. No need for that, Omega. I'll give you what you want."

It wasn't long before something long and thick was rammed into my opening. I screamed. I don't remember if it was out of pain or pleasure. He began thrusting into me, hitting that one spot with more force than before. My moaning escalated to screaming and I could hear his grunts above me.

Another smack hit my ass. I couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. It all felt good. I felt his hand wrap around my shaft and start stroking my dick as I was thrust into from behind. Why did this feel so good? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I think straight at all?

The bed creaked with every thrust and I latched my hands onto the headboard.

"Fuck!" I groaned through the gag. I looked behind me to see Plasmius completely over-ridden with lust. His muscles bunched deliciously through his suit.

After a few moments of watching his reactions, he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Are you ready to cum?" I nodded.

"Good." I watched him until he shoved my face into the sheets. That's when I felt his hot cum pour into my ass. I screamed as I released into his hand. That's when I felt it. His teeth ripped through my skin, creating puncture marks on my neck. I screeched at the pain.

At that moment, two beams of light encircled me as I changed back into my human form.

We rode out our orgasms before he collapsed on top of me. After a few moments, he turned to me to me and asked a question.

"So, what's your name?" I looked at him, a wave of fatigue washing over me.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He smiled at me, bearing those long, intimidating fangs. He whispered my name to himself.

"What's yours?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before sighing. He placed his hand on my head.

"Go to sleep, Daniel. I will tell you some other time." He said. I scowled at him and then quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in my own bed. Pain shot from my ass up my spine. I groaned and lifted myself from my sheets . The memories of the previous night flooded back to me slowly and panic enveloped my mind.

The thoughts of pregnancy, identity, and the fact I was in the ghost zone hit me like a bus. I was terrified. My mate was out there and I didn't know who he was, but he knew who I was. I could possibly be pregnant due to the fact I let him come inside of me. I was apparently half ghost, which means I died at some point. My thoughts rambled on in my head as I began to hyperventilate. I didn't know what to do.

I told my sister Jazz and my friends, Tucker and Sam, who also happened to be omegas. They gave me the comfort and support I needed to get through that time. Jazz started working on a type of suppressant which would work for my now abnormal heats. Sam and Tucker continued helping me in my efforts to find the bastard who left me.

As for the possible pregnancy, we waited for the signs but none showed. After a few weeks, Jazz bought me a pregnancy test. It turned up negative and I cried I was so relieved. I was extremely lucky.

After that, I began fighting the ghosts who tormented the town. I also continued my search for Plasmius. He was going to pay for what he did and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Of course, that was then.


End file.
